Amor de perros
by El mito de los fics
Summary: Hiccup tiene a su fiel amigo perruno llamado Jack, un maltés de color blanco y tras un accidente Hiccup sabra el valor de un "Te amo"
1. Chapter 1

**Nueno este es un prologo o mejor dicho un capitulo piloto de el fic "Amor de perros" espero y les guste y aqui espero sus reviews**

* * *

><p>Prólogo<p>

Cuando alguien tiene una mascota que quiere y adora con todo el corazón puede que se cree un lazo que es más fuerte que la misma muerte, eso le paso a Hiccup Haddock, es un veinteañero comun y corriente, de cabello castaño, ojos verde esmeralda, pecas por su cara, el es dueño de un perro maltés de color blanco y ojos azules de 3 años es un perro sano y atlético, le encanta pasar tiempo con el. Tambien esta Mavis, la mejor amiga de Hiccup, ella es de tez pálida y ojos azules, pelinegra y muy hermosa. Otra personaje de esta historia es Rapunzel, un ¿Hada? Si esto puede sonar muy tonto e imaginativo, pero ella es real, al igual que sus 2 metros y medio de cabello Rubio, ojos verdes y una magia impresionante, bueno nuestra historia comienza con una fiesta, o mejor dicho el regreso de la fiesta, tanto Hiccup como Mavis sabían que manejar ebrios es peligroso, pero esa vez decidieron ignorar esa regla, lamentablemente no tuvo buenos resultados

- ¡Mavis cuidado!- Grito Hiccup al ver que el auto se acercaba a un perro blanco y¡PUM! Ambos chocaron con aquel perro y cuando bajaron

- Hay no- Dijo Mavis asustada

- ¡Es Jack!- Gito el astaño al ver a su perro debajo del carro

Pronto Hiccup aprendera el valor de un "Te amo"


	2. Te amo

Capitulo 1: "Te amo"

**POV HICCUP:**

Si no hubiera ido a esa fiesta, si no hubiera tomado, si no hubiera dejado a Jack en el patio de la casa, el no habría escapado y no lo habríamos arrollado, o disculpen mis modales, me llamo Hiccup Haddock, tengo 20 años y pues hoy fui a una fiesta de mi amiga Heather y pues bebí de mas, mi mejor amiga Mavis Black se ofreció a llevarme a mi casa y durante el regreso arrollamos a Jack

**POV NORMAL:**

- Perdón Hiccup yo no quería- Mavis lloraba cuando bajo del auto y vio a Hiccup abrazar el cuerpo de su perro- Fue un accidente lo juro

- ¡Cállate Mavis!- Gritó el castaño- No fue tu culpa, Fue un accidente-

- ¿E-esta?- Preguntó la azabache

- Si- Dijo Hiccup sin dejar de llorar- Esta muerto, la chica se arrodilló junto a Hiccup y lo abrazo y lloro junto a el, ella también apreciaba mucho a Jack, y se sentía culpable pues ella iba manejando el auto

- Hay que ir a una veterinaria, tal vez puede salvarse- La azabache dijo con un ligero aire de ilusión

- Mavis son las 2 de la mañana, ninguna estará abierta- El castaño dijo aun mas triste

- ¡Astrid!- Gritó Mavis- Su madre es veterinaria y ella atiende animales en su casa, sube yo te llevo, ambos chicos subieron al auto, Hiccup aun con Jack en brazos

- Vamos Jack aguanta- Decía el ojiverde viendo a su herido amigo- No mueras por favor

- Tranquilo Hiccup ya casi llegamos- Mavis conducía a máxima velocidad y a lo lejos distinguió la casa de Astrid y aumento la velocidad y dio un frenon llegando frente al inmueble- Baja, no podemos perder más tiempo- Ambos bajaron y corrieron para tocar el timbre de la casa, Astrid salio a atender, estaba despeinada, aun medio dormida, con un short azul celeste y en sostén blanco

- ¿Que sucede?- Pregunto con un hilo de saliva saliendose de su boca y desvió su vista Hiccup y Jack- ¡Por Dios! ¡Mamá!- La rubia grito y una mujer que era como Astrid pero más grande (y delgada) bajo con una bata para dormir y unos lentes puestos

- ¿Que sucedió?- Pregunto al ver a los otros 2 jovenes fuera de su casa

- Señora Hofferson- Dijo Hiccup entrando a la casa- Jack esta mal herido, necesita ayuda- La señora Hofferson miro mejor al perro

- Sígueme- La mujer empezó a caminar seguido de su hija y los amigos de esta, llegaron al consultorio que tenia en su hogar- Ponlo en la mesa- Dijo mientras se ponía unos guantes de látex en las manos, Hiccup coloco a su perro en la mesa y la señora Hofferson empezó a revisar al perro mientras todos la miraban

- Pero, ¿Que sucedio?- Pregunto Astrid

- Y-yo lo arrolle- Dijo Mavis llorando- fue un accidente

- O no llores Mavis- La rubia a brazo a la azabache- Ven un té te calmara- Ambas salieron y la señora Hofferson miro a Hiccup con cara triste

- Hiccup, sabes que Jack es muy fuerte, pero no podre hacer nada por el, no sobrevivirá- Dijo con tono serio

- ¿Que?- Dijo Hiccup- ¡No por favor salvelo!- El chico empezó a llorar desesperado

- Hiccup entiende, esta muy dañado, aunque hiciera algo no puedo salvarlo, tiene varios huesos rotos, aunque lo sanara, no podría caminar, lo siento, te dejare aquí solo un momento- Dicho eso la mujer salio e Hiccup se acerco a la mesa donde su perro abrio los ojos y respiraba levemente

- Amigo, no te vayas- El chico empezó a dar leves caricias a la cabeza del perro que intento acurrucarse más- Te voy a extrañar, tu y Mavis son mis únicos amigos de verdad, no quiero que me dejes aquí, ¿Quien me despertara lamiendome la cara? ¿Quien paseara conmigo en las mañanas? ¿Quien me resivira feliz en casa cuando regrese de la universidad? ¿Quien morderá a Tadashi cada que me visite? ¿Quien sera mi mejor amigo? Jack no mueras por favor, te amo amigo- El castaño emepezo a llorar más y srecargo en la mesa sin dejar de llorar, el joven ojiverde no noto un pequeño brillo dorado

**CONTINUARA...**


End file.
